User talk:Batty1776
xD Fancyplanty (talk) 06:09, June 29, 2017 (UTC) 13:56, July 7, 2017 (UTC)}} I just said I own your mailbox. I also own your trigonal sign. Your blue balloon. The month of June. I can go on.Plasmapea010 (talk) 15:13, July 7, 2017 (UTC) 15:52, July 7, 2017 (UTC)}} Re: I want usertags. 18:40, July 21, 2017 (UTC)}} Re: Redirect PvZH pages to correct ones (Sorry, the URL wouldn't work with my word bubble) I hate to admit it, but it isn't too bad, if you come at the right time. If Mental's on, he could go profane, and NSFW on you. Basically, it's this, but on the internet:here. Don't click unless you are fine with a bad word. --User:TheO0032 (talk) Re:Help Hey man, I just wanted to let you know that I always like to hear creative ideas, including your balance changes post. I know criticisms from the other users can be harsh, but I hope it doesn't get you too down. One of the best things for a creative mind is to discuss things with others. I hope to see more from you soon, and welcome to the wiki.Tecku (talk) 23:27, August 13, 2017 (UTC) So, man. I though I might follow up with you. Since you're interested in balance in PvZ Heroes, I thought I would give you a crash course in balance. To do that, I'd like to expand your mind on the game's meta, and how each card flows in the game. For starters, I'd like to ask you a question: why do you think Plucky Clover and Banana Split was added to the game? Keep in mind, these cards were added prior to the Galactic Gardens update. Think about why these two cards in particular were made, and let me know what you come up with. P.S.- when you did the Galactic Gardens balance thing, was the tribe change about Bananas and Berries (like adding "Fruit" and removing "Berry" from Sergeant Strongberry) a botany thing? I'm not acussing you or saying any opinion is wrong, I just want to understand you a bit more. Tecku (talk) 00:24, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Actually, there IS a connection. The main reason that these two plants were aded to the game is because of Electric Boogaloo, Solar Flare, and their board wiping decks. Back in the day, players had an abundance of teammate-eliminating options to keep the board clear of major threats. Cards like Squash, Lawnmower, Whack-A-Zombie, Berry Blast, Locust Swarm, B-Flat, Bungee Plumber, and The Chickening gave players different option to remove fighters. Unfortunately, since there were so many of them, players could make use of them to just pick of any fighter that ever entered play, while stalling for time until Cornucopia or Gargantuar's Feast landed. Zombies could counter this by using Gravestones, but plants had few options. Adding Banana Split and Plucky Clover helped contain this by giving options to counter these specific decks. Even if players took out the Split or Clover via outright destruction, they would still have to deal with the Half Bananas or conjured Event card. There were also SOME small options to keep gameplay fair. For Banana Split to spawn two Half Bananas, it would need to be on the left or middle ground lanes, with available space next door. Clover was also a risky card, as the conjuring was random. The main point of these two cards was to counter control decks that kept the board relatively empty. This is also why Cosmic cards came into play during the Galactic Gardens update. Little details like this make a big difference when balancing the cards that get played. I hope this has helped you a little.Tecku (talk) 16:12, August 18, 2017 (UTC) My wordbubbles Scubb (talk) 13:32, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Notice 14:50, November 8, 2017 (UTC)}}